


Goodbye Carl.

by homerprairies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl as Mike, M/M, Ron as Eleven, stranger things and walking dead mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies
Summary: Carl promised Ron they would go to the snowball. Will that promise come true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KNOW THIS STORY AND ALL THE CHAPTERS HAVE SPOILERS TO STRANGER THINGS SEASON FINALE AND POSSIBLY THE SHOW. ALSO THIS IS A RON X CARL STORY SO DON'T COMMENT HATE IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC OR DON'T SHIP THEM. DO NOT COMPLAIN TO ME THAT I SPOILED THE SHOW FOR YOU WHEN I PUT THIS NOTE RIGHT HERE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
> Ron Anderson as Eleven  
> Carl Grimes as Mike Wheeler  
> Beth Greene as Lucas Sinclair  
> Lizzie Samuels as Dustin Henderson  
> Demogorgon as Demogorgon lmao

Ron interlocked hands with Carl. He deeply stared in Carl’s eyes, with a cracked smile and glassy eyes. “ _Promise_?” Ron questioned, with his voice cracking as he was about to break down and start sobbing. Carl didn’t know if his response was a lie or the truth. He wanted to go to the snowball more than anything with Ron. The demogorgon was most likely racing to the door to eat Beth, Ron, Carl, and Lizzie like shish kabobs, but Carl had hope. He believed they would go to the dance together. “ ** _Promise_**.” Ron leered at Carl, before the loud roar of the demogorgon shook the room. Beth, Lizzie, and Carl all jumped back, Carl giving a little scream. The gunfire and screaming of the monster overlapped each other, along with the flashing lights which really annoyed Carl. Carl stared at the door, waiting for something to happen with curious and feared thoughts racing in his mind. The gunfire stopped. “Crap, oh crap.” Carl was starting to shake. “Did they kill the monster? Is it coming towards us?” “Is-Is it dead?” Lizzie spoke basically what Carl was thinking. Before, anyone can say anything, the creature tackled the classroom door and perfectly landed itself on it. Carl jumped back and started to scream at Beth. “Go, Go, Go!” Beth took her backpack off and rapidly snatched her slingshot from her bag. “Get the rocks now!” Lizzie was screaming at the top of her lungs with the demogorgon screaming simultaneously. “Get the rocks. Get the rocks!” Carl howls in Lizzie’s ear. “Getting the rocks!” Lizzie grabbed a pile of rocks out of a plastic bag and handed it Beth. Beth planted a rock in the slingshot socket and perfectly hit the monster, but It acted like it was just some air. The shaking Lizzie dropped a rock out her hand and gave it to Beth. Second try, Beth rapidly placed the rock in the socket and pulled back making another perfect shot, this time hitting the pink-skinned beast in assumed torso area, but It still ignored it while slowly walking towards them, similar to a hero walk or something like that. “Shit, Shit, Shit” Carl grabbed another rock for the heroic Beth and she swiftly planted another rock in the yellow slingshot and tried to pull back the strap farther, which did nothing as this fiend still acted like the rock was just a spoon of wind. Another rock in the socket, Beth pulled back the rock, putting her elbow out. Lizzie and Carl were screeching at Beth for encouragement. She took a deep (and hurried) breath. The 4th and final rock shoved the desks out of the way and threw the savage against the now-smashed chalk board. Silence. Carl was horrified, mostly Beth due to believing she actually caused Pain to the animal. Carl rotated to see his loved one, Ron. His hair was filthy, his nose was bleeding, and his dull colored shirt, pants, and jean jacket were now covered in, God know’s what. Carl noticed Ron’s eyes were Red and veins were showing in his face. This is not good, he had to stop him. He didn’t want Ron to get hurt or even worse, _Killed._


	2. Win or Lose? Lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE I SAID LAST TIME DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED STRANGER THINGS SEASON 1. I DO NOT WANNA BE CURSED OUT FOR SPOILING SOMEONE ON THIS SHOW.  
> Ron Anderson as Eleven  
> Carl Grimes as Mike Wheeler  
> Beth Greene as Lucas Sinclair  
> Lizzie Samuels as Dustin Henderson  
> Demogorgon as Demogorgon lmao

Carl did the most cliche he could’ve think of. “Ron, stop!” You know how you get here the fear in someone’s voice? You could hear it in Carl’s. Ron, without turning around, threw his arm back which sent Carl into storage cabinets. Carl gave a little yelp. From what Carl had seen before his body was a boomerang, Ron’s ears were bleeding which only happened when Ron was overusing his powers. Shit, this is not good. What Carl could see was the back of his Lover’s body covered in a blue plaid dirty jacket overtop a gray t-shirt, which was given to him earlier in the week. The monster cried weakly as Ron snapped bones (or presumed to be) in “It’s” body. Carl shielded his face with his big heart breaking. Lizzie and Beth were there watching, but to Carl; they were just shadows. Ron was now face-to- well, torso with the monster. He slowly turned to his friends. Beth and Lizzie’s expressions, they knew this was it. Carl threw his hands down. “No, this can’t be it.” he thought. He didn’t know what to do. Words spit out of Ron’s mouth as he deeply stared at Carl while saying “I love you” with his eyes. “Goodbye Carl.” Tears fell down Carl’s pink cheeks. Ron snapped out of his love phase, realizing the real issue was still there. No Eggos, No bed, No mother. The fiend growled at the Ron’s face. “No more.” Cold words sent down Beth, Lizzie, and Carl’s back. Carl’s lover put his hand up to the creature’s heart, which the creature did not like and screamed in pain as a reaction. The group of 3 (meant to be 4) concealed their ears. As Ron became more focus, The savage put his claw out like “It” was trying to connect with Ron. Ron’s eyes grew bigger, this was starting to put a wound in him. Not from leaving Carl and the others and a happy life, but a real hurt. Ron eventually let everything out and wailed brutally. The things he wanted, friendship, happiness, learning, _love_. Gone, just dreams, and dreams are pointless in Ron’s life. A white glow emerged in the center of the maneater. Particles floated out of it. Everyone was upset, but no one could compare to Carl’s hurt. The sleeves from his green shirt touched his face as he stared in a deep. Torture. He closed his eyes, but the word was still there. The sounds. The moment. Ron screamed louder in agony as the flakes surrounded the thing and him. The two screamed simultaneously, they were connecting. Ron was crying and screaming. Screaming for help, but no one could help him. They had to watch. Watch each other's reactions as everyone bawled their eyes out while trying to cover their ears. Thousands, hell, maybe even millions of slivers emerged over Ron. The blinking lights hid the moment. Carl couldn’t see what happened, but in a blink of the lights. He was gone. It was gone. His lover, his friend. Everyone looked up for some hope, but there was just nothing. Black snow and a huge pit in the chalkboard, That was it. Ron’s ex lover, Carl, rapidly shot up from the classroom floor and sprinted to the spot where Ron was, along with the shadows running with him. “Ron, where are you?!” Carl’s desperation was a key thing in his cracking voice. “Ron?” His cries just hit the walls of the room. “Ron?” It wasn’t really a question anymore, _Ron was gone_. The boy he loved, his friend. Just gone. The rest of Ron were slivers that fell on the ground.   



End file.
